EP125
}} The Little Big Horn (Japanese: オドシシ！まぼろしのもり！？ ! Forest of Illusions!?) is the 125th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on December 9, 1999 and in the United States on November 18, 2000. Blurb Brock saves a lost and frightened Stantler fawn and carefully nurses it back to health before releasing it. Little does he know that Team Rocket lies hidden nearby, waiting to capture the defenseless fawn. Plot Upon arriving at a city, and see something poking out of a bush and identify it as a baby . Ash looks it up on his Pokédex while attempts to lure it out by mimicking classic Stantler behaviors and then by offering it food. However, Stantler remains hesitant and soon produces a nice scent from its antlers. A herd of Stantler suddenly charges at the trio, forcing them to flee. Once they are gone, the baby Stantler retreats into the bushes. The trio starts searching for the Stantler after Brock noticed its leg was injured, and Officer Jenny approaches and takes them back to her office to file a report. Jenny tells them that the Stantler herd has been terrorizing the town. However, Brock is skeptical and suggests that there must be more to them than meets the eye. Just then, they find being chased. After performing their , they explain that they were attempting to catch all of the city park's Stantler, but were forced to abandon their plan after being chased by a herd of their targets. Suddenly, a sweet smell wafts over everyone and a herd of Stantler runs into town. Team Rocket flees, while Jenny ushers Ash and into the police station for safety. Brock remains outside and witnesses the Stantler seemingly running through light poles and walls. Ash urges Brock to run, but Brock waits for the herd to hit him. However, the herd of Stantler goes right through him, and Ash and Misty are amazed as the illusions begin to fade. Brock approaches the baby Stantler and says he could heal its wound. He goes inside the police station and bandages Stantler's front leg. Ash, Misty, and Jenny ask how he found this out; Brock replies that he noticed that the Stantler were going right through buildings. Once he is finished, Stantler looks at Brock admiringly and then falls asleep on his lap. Ash asks Brock if he wants to Stantler, but Brock thinks it is best if it goes home. Team Rocket listens in through a periscope, and is frustrated that there is only one Stantler. James, however, comes up with a new plan, and uses the trio's remaining funds to get it. While Jessie and Meowth are initially angered, James convinces them that the money will not be important if they do not have anything to give to . The next day, Brock releases Stantler into the forest. However, Stantler is hesitant, and nudges Brock to show its affection. Brock steps back and yells at Stantler to leave; the Big Horn Pokémon sadly does so. Meanwhile, Team Rocket spots Stantler from their Meowth balloon. As Ash and his friends return to the city, Brock turns back and is shocked to see Team Rocket's balloon in the distance. With the help of James's Anti-Stantler number 7, Team Rocket catches the baby Stantler to give to Giovanni. The trio floats down to grab their catch, but Meowth becomes teary-eyed from Stantler's cries. Brock confronts the trio, but James presses a red button, and the Anti-Stantler 7 shoots out spears that stop Brock from passing through, allowing Team Rocket to escape. However, Brock sends out to destroy the mecha and then chases Team Rocket's balloon. Hearing Stantler's cries, Ash orders to use on Team Rocket, but it misses because the balloon is too high up. Just then, a real adult Stantler leaps from a mountain ledge, cuts through the hot air balloon, and cuts the rope holding the baby Stantler. Ash calls out to use to catch the net, but Stantler falls out. Brock then rushes in and catches it in time. Team Rocket crash-lands in the forest, and their balloon becomes entangled in the trees. The trio is then confronted by a herd of Stantler. Thinking it is another illusion, James throws the remote at one, which bounces off its head. The Stantler then crushes the remote with its hoof and the whole herd stampedes Team Rocket, causing them to blast off. Meanwhile, Brock and his friends watch on as Stantler returns to its family, and the reunited herd treks back to their mountain home. Major events * shows his true talents as a as he helps a lost baby . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international); (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple; debut) Trivia * This episode's dub title is a reference to the . * The book Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Detective is based on this episode. * Team Rocket breaks the fourth wall by acknowledging that they were the villains. * An instrumental version of Together Forever is used in the dub. Errors Dub edits * Pokémon Karaokémon: All We Wanna Do In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=הסטנטלר הקטן |hu= |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |pl= |ro= |hi=एक छोटा Stantler }} 125 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hisashi Shiina Category:Episodes directed by Kiyoshi Fukumoto Category:Episodes animated by Katsumi Hashimoto Category:Episodes focusing on Brock de:Das kleine Damhirplex es:EP127 fr:EP125 it:EP125 ja:無印編第125話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第126集